Behind Blue Eyes and a Stupid Grin
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Percival/Lancelot soulmate AU. Percival had always expected some kind of big mysterious revelation the day he finds his soulmate, but now that he has found him, he isn't really sure he is ready for that.


**Author's note: **I read a lot of soulmate AU involving Hartwin and I wanted to try something with Percilot. I apologize in advance because English is not my first language (I'm French. And thus I usually prefer to write in French). But I wanted to write something in English. It's kind of a personal challenge. I'm thinking of starting a series of One-Shot like this one. Because Percilot deserve to have more fanfictions. I hope you will like it.

And I would like to thank the amazing cordis-mensis for helping me with this fic.

* * *

**Behind blue eyes and a stupid grin**

* * *

**"**Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Percival didn't mean to shout like that, but he was so surprised, he simply couldn't help it. His hand had barely grasped Lancelot's, or at least he had meant to grasp the other agent's hand, but the sudden surge of energy that jolted through is body had stopped him. He looked up at his partner, in shock.

"I don't think so, love," Lancelot threw the flabbergasted man a teasing grin. Of course he was grinning, Percival thought to himself as the overwhelming sensation that had struck him just moments ago began to dissipate. Percival loved that grin and loathed it at the same time.

He couldn't deny that his partner was attractive. Hell, he was probably Kingsman's most charming agent and that stupid grin only made him prettier. But he also knew that Lancelot was a real pain in the ass and that smile currently gracing the agent's face could only mean one thing: he was in trouble.

Still, something had changed. Something monumental had happened between them.

He had absolutely not expected it, but it happened nonetheless.

He looked down at his hand, still millimeters away from Lancelot's bloody one.

The timing could not possibly be worse. Just a few minutes ago, they were in a bloody battle fighting for their lives; they seriously needed to get away from this place right now. Percival accessed their situation again, in a more professional manner, and glanced back and forth between Lancelot's face and his bloodied hand. They had to get out, fast, but he first wanted to take care of his partner's more serious wounds.

And then it happened.

Percival's heart was pounding frantically against his ribcage where, only a few moments ago, a strange warmth had enraptured him. If he looked down at the skin on his chest, he knew he would find the name of the grinning idiot in front of him.

Fuck.

He hadn't expected this.

He and Lancelot were still new acquaintances. It was only the third mission they'd worked together. But clearly, it had been enough for Percival to discover how annoying the man could be. That, however, didn't stop him from feeling this strange attraction to the idiot. At times, Lancelot was like a child on a sugar rush, but Percival had eyes — his partner also happened to be undeniably attractive. Percival would have probably given anything to have the opportunity to take him to bed just for one night. No strings attached. That is, up until now…

He looked up and he wasn't surprised to meet those amazing blue eyes. Lancelot's gaze always made him feel nervous, but now it held a different meaning, a particular joy that he couldn't define.

Looking down once more, he tentatively moved his hand until it touched Lancelot's.

The pleasant sensation was still happening and this time, he couldn't hold back a gasp.

"It's impossible! I mean, surely we touched each other before…"

Lancelot grinned again. "I'm fairly sure I never had the pleasure, Percy. But now that you speak of it, I wouldn't object to that." He groaned when his partner smacked him with his umbrella.

"You idiot! I hate you, you know."

It was not completely true and probably bore less and less truth each time Lancelot flashed that smile in his direction, but Percival needed to let go of the tension. He had always expected some kind of big mysterious revelation the day he would find his soulmate. Instead, he's left with only a mix of elation, irritation and one persistent thought: that man is insufferable.

"You can't hate me, I'm your soulmate."

Lancelot wasn't wrong. Percival looked sheepish as he contemplated Lancelot's words. He couldn't really hate him, but it wasn't hard to find him annoying nonetheless.

"Right." He coughed and averted his gaze. "And stop with this fucking nickname!"

"Would you prefer I call you…"

Lancelot leaned in close and whispered his given name with a smirk. Percival pouted. That wasn't very gentlemanly at all. But who even cared?

Lancelot's shirt had been damaged during the fight. And now everyone could read perfectly his name etched across a section of the man's chest. His true name. The name he swore that no Kingsman agent would ever know.

Fuck.

This was NOT supposed to happen.

Galahad and Gawain would probably tease him endlessly if they knew his real name… WHEN they would know it. Lancelot was bound to walk half naked around them, on purpose, at that, the impossible git. Maybe Percival could try to delay the inevitable.

"Well, perhaps not…"

Lancelot grinned. "I thought you'd say that."

Percival sighed deeply. How was he even suppose to handle this? Lancelot was now closer than ever and he was looking at him oddly, it made him feel uneasy and restless. The unwelcome anxiety made Percival notice slower than he usually would, that the man's gaze was on his lips. He could read desire beneath a veil of doubt.

Lancelot… No, James, was his soulmate. Maybe for now he could just stick to that fact and worry later about the consequences.

When Lancelot's lips finally met his, Percival could only kiss him back, his anger forgotten.

If this infuriating idiot was his soulmate, he couldn't really stay angry forever. Plus, it meant that he would be able to kiss those lips as much as he would want to. And…God help him…He knew he was already damned. The way Lancelot's body moved against his was almost sinful. He was completely besotted and he couldn't care less.

Lancelot would certainly be his demise, but it was such a beautiful way to die. He couldn't wait to see and especially _experience_ what would happen between them.

Hands were already slipping underneath his clothes. His breath was short and his mind barely registered the words that were whispered in his ear.

But it didn't matter. He had a soulmate.

When they broke apart, Percival couldn't help but staring into his partner's eyes. Lancelot's eyes were sparkling with delight and amusement. But for once, this happiness was shared between the two of them.

"Do you still hate me now?" Percival glared at him, but he couldn't suppress a grin.

"I guess not," he mumbled.

He grabbed his partner by the tie, dragging him closer. "After all," he whispered, "At last, I have finally found a way to shut you up."

Lancelot's response was cut short as lips claimed his mouth once more. Soon, any words of protest disappeared from his mind.

"And you love it."Percival moaned as Lancelot kissed his neck.

"I'm going to make your life hell, Percy. And you will have to kiss me a lot or you won't be able to handle it."

He kissed him again, probably thinking that he had won this war. But Percival knew it was just the beginning — he may have won the battle, but not the war. Lancelot's threats were probably as dangerous as his lopsided grin. He was looking forward to it. He had every intention of spending the rest of his life committed to this man. He had at last found his soulmate. And we would never let him go.

* * *

"I still hate you, you know."

Lancelot chuckled against Percival's shoulder and the man shuddered. They had barely made it back to their hotel. Lancelot had been insistent and passionate. And when they finally reached their room, they had stumbled in a whirl of passion.

"I know you don't," Lancelot murmured. "I seem to recall that you were moaning my name only a few minutes ago."

Percival groaned quietly and snuggled a bit more into his lover's shoulder.

"Please just shut up," he mumbled back.

Lancelot glanced down at him with a smirk.

"Make me."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of this.**


End file.
